Fred, George, and Anya?
by adistantmemory
Summary: The shop in town has a very bored, very lonely girl. The twins are scrumptious what will happen? It starts nice, but hopfully will get very naughty.


**This was in my head and now it's out. Yay! Now all you have to do is read it and tell me what you think. By the way it is really difficult to concentrate when your sister is sitting behind you yelling at the laptop while being Nacy Drew and playing putt putt. **

**Summary: Anyway, about the shop in town that the Weasley twins go to while on vacation. Anya works at the store and gets involved with the twins.**

She's still yelling,"I don't want to _resume_ this is the game...I want to play with Hector now... because you are stupid...clicky clicky...I would like to play with Hector because Hector looks much cooler than little miss hehn hehne... there's a scopio...it knocked my ball in...Scopian?... no ..._don't get in my way_!...oh _come on_ I want a hole in one... why don't you like me? this game is stupid, but i can't stop playing... kate, stupid kate... etc." **That was an incite into my sister's rambling.** "Oh, oh he's throwing his club at me. He _threw_ his club at me." **She just won't stop or play in a different room.**

* * *

"Ooooh, I do hope you'll find him soon. It's going to rain! Look at those clouds!" Ginny pointed at the approaching storm clouds, and they were dark. Why did we have to fight now? He hated me now for sure. I so worried about George even though Fred would rather see him dead. This is not how I had pictured this going.

* * *

I met the twins on a rather boring day at the gift store in town. The town is tiny, but at least I have a job. I never considered myself very lucky, until Fred and George walked in. They were laughing and fighting over something that sounded like pigmee puffs? I'm not sure if I heard them right, but it seems like they were getting along famously. They were both built like gods. At least six feet tall. To me, that is something, being five foot even. It's so not cool, but eventually you get used to the short jokes. Their matching red hair was blazing and their freckles, were absolutely adorable. They were sure to be the object of my fantasies for at least a month. "Wow," I breathed without even really noticing.

I must have been staring for a while because when they came up to the counter one of them was kind enough to shut my mouth for me. "Hun, you don't really want to catch any flies, do you?" one said and the other finished; " Because you can catch more flies with honey."

"Oh…huh…well… I-I…" I was so embarrassed now. I couldn't control my words. Say something. Anything. Words would be nice right about, now! My mind was shouting at me, but I could not obey it. I was too stunned by these amazing twins. They had to be twins, they looked so much alike.

Finally, I asked daftly; "Are you twins?"

They grinned at each other, blue eyes sparkling, and introduced themselves. "I'm Fred," the first one said and offered his hand, I shook it gratefully. "And this is George." The second one was just as gorgeous and offered a dazzling smile as George said, "Yes, we are twins."

"Mum says we're identical, but I don't see it. I'm much better looking than this bloke." Fred said with a playful punch to his brother's arm.

"I'd say that I were the more handsome one, Fred. What do you think? Ummm," Fred and George were looking at my chest! Was it possible that they could read my mind and know all the bad things I wanted to do to them? No that's not possible. "Anya is it?" I almost collapsed with relief as I realized he was only looking at my nametag. Although I would not mind if he were looking somewhere else.

As I blushed and came back to reality, I answered them. "Yes, my name is Anya. I like it. Yours are nice too. Fred and George." I was secretly thinking about which one I wanted to scream louder. I am so glad they couldn't read minds. That didn't mean that they could not read faces, so I composed mine and smiled wondrously at them to see how they'd react. They smiled back. "Well, Anya, would you like to see a magic trick?" Fred ventured. His brother stared at him for half a second like he was betrayed but quickly caught on and added. "Yes, would you?"

"Okay," I answered nervously. "What did you have in mind?"

George got this one, "Cards, they're our specialty." "Oh, then, by all means." I motioned for them to begin.

"Without further ado… pick a card, any card." this trick again? I looked at the skeptically and picked one out of the center. As soon as my card left the deck all the other cards disappeared. I gasped.

"How did you do that?" George; "A good magician never reveals his tricks." He said this with a wink to Fred. How did they manage to look so cute even when they were tricking me? I still held my card and only looked down when Fred nodded toward my palm. Instead of my card, there was miniature fluffy, hot pink, bunny looking up at me. I was so surprised that I almost dropped it! "But.. How did you.. You… what…" I stammered. I just could not get a coherent sentence out. The twins just laughed at me and my expression. It must have been priceless. No doubt. "it's Just like real magic." I breathed, not noticing how elementary I must have sounded.

After their laughter had faded, they continued to stare at me and me at them. They were just too good to be true. I could not believe they could pop up out of nowhere and be so fantastic. My imagination must be on overdrive to have these two amazingly gorgeous and kind people here to help me pass the time at this incredibly boring job. We talked all afternoon. I hadn't even noticed that it was close to closing time.

I learned that they came from a big family, with only one sister, the youngest and three older brothers and one younger. Fred was older by three minutes and George was shorter by a half an inch. They went to a boarding school. Which is why I had never seen them around. I was kind of bored with the boys around here and was hoping for (pardon the expression) fresh meat. They were too perfect.

"Well it's been fun, but I have to close up now. I'm sorry, but you have to leave now." I said with a pout, I really didn't want them to leave yet. Oh, why did they have to go?

"Oh, come on you aren't going to throw us out now are you? We just got started." Fred pleaded. "I'll tell you what, come back tomorrow and help me pass the time and I'll bake you a treat." They both immediately perked up at treat.

"If we come back, you'll feed us?" George wanted confirmation. "Yes, I promise."

"Alright, but we still have to say goodbye, the Weasley way."

Now suspicious, " And how is that, exactly?"

"With a kiss, of course!" They chorused.

I was more than willing to snog the life out of both of them equally, but that is not what they asked for. My face brightened as I turned to them and smiled deviously. I think they really did know what I was thinking now. "I would love to kiss you."

Fred was closest, and he bent down so I could reach him and I kissed him so sweetly, as a warm up. Then grabbed his brother and got lost in his mouth. It was at least a minute before a shocked looking Fred cleared his throat and looked questioningly at us. George looked as if he were about to pass out form the power of that kiss.

"Fred, do you want attention too?" Before he had any time to respond, I had him backed up against the counter and was exploring his mouth with my tongue while my hands explored his chest. When he finally responded his tongue took over my mouth and was now moving with me. He wound his arms around my waist. We were both breathing faster and harder and then I felt something press up against me that was also harder. I was sandwiched between the twins. (They are very well endowed.) George was kissing my neck, which he soon turned to sucking and biting. I couldn't decide which I liked better; the attention George was giving my neck or the love that Fred was showing my mouth. I had to stop now or I'd never want to leave. I had to close to store. It's closing time, turn all the lights out…etc. Oh, now, why did I have to leave this bliss?

I forgot all thoughts when their hands started to slid over my body. Two sets of golorious, big hands were molding around my curves as I had my arms trapped against Fred's chest. I took a deep mind-clearing breath and decided it really was closing time. I pulled away from Fred's mouth and stared into his eyes, they were so beautiful that I blushed with new found passion. The passion coming from his eyes and radiating from our bodies were enough to melt snow. I had to leave, now.

"You have to go." I breathed out, not fully able to comprehend why I had to stop the bliss. "No." George mumbles at my neck, "Stay."

I reluctantly pushed away from the godlike twins and showed them the door. They slowly walked to the door, but did not leave without a kiss for both of them before I closed the door in their faces. I don't know what came over me. I was never like that with anyone. Somehow, they brought it out in me.

I carefully pushed my hair back, vacumed the store, turned out the lights and locked the doors. The whole time I couldn't stop thinking about them.

* * *

Please let me know what you think, my original plan was to have one of them meet her and then the other come in unknowingly and she thinks that he is the same one, but Fred and George are very rarely apart and don't keep secrets. Well, tell me please.


End file.
